Various methods have been tried to produce singly-terminated polyisobutylenes compounds with various single primary end groups selected from alcohol, amine, or methacrylate. However, to date, such methods have been either expensive, produced very low yields, or both.
Given the above, there is a need in the art for a manufacturing process that permits the efficient and cost-effective production/manufacture of singly-terminated polyisobutylene (PIB) compounds, such as PIB-(CH2)3—OH, PIB-(CH2)3—NH2, or PIB-(CH2)3-MA (where MA stands for a methacrylate group).